Mei's High school life
by earth princess terra
Summary: Mei starts a new school will she make friends with the Inuyasha gang? Will Mei be able to find love in this school? Will Kikyo and her followers make Mei's life harder? What she Is Inuyasha's sister? Who knows just read and find out and please be free to leave a review :)
1. New friends

**Mei's high school life**

**Normal POV**

(AN i am doing it kinda doing it as american school)

It was Monday September 7th it was Mei's first day at Shikon high. Beep! Beep! Then you here the clock hit the wall.

"Mei you better get up or you'll be late on your first day at your new school." You can here Mei's mother yell to here from down stairs.

"Okay mom I'm getting up now." Mei yelled to her mother. Mei got up and out of bed and got a towel and took a ten minute shower. When Mei was done with her shower she chosen her cloths for the day. She chose a light blue T-shirt that says "Zombafyi" in light green letters and a dark blue pair of jeans. After Mei got dressed she wen to her mirror night stand and put light blue eye shadow over her green colored eyes with a hint of yellow in them. Mei was a inu-half demon. She has strawberry-blond hair with a tint of silver in it. She also has puppy ears on the top of her head. Mei deiced to put her long hair that went to her thigh into a braid. Mei picked up her alarm clock back on the night stand and it read 7:20. Mei had to be at her new school by 8. Mei went down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast which was a poptart and a glass of milk. By time she was done she look at the clock it said 7:25 she deiced to leave then.

"Bye mom I'm leaving now." Mei told her mom as she walked to the door.

"Okay Mei see you when you get home. Have a nice day and make some new friends." Mei's mother said.

"I will try mother bye." Mei said as she walked out of the house. When Mei reached the school it was 7:45. Mei used her demon speed to get to school faster.

'So this is my new school. Shikon High. I hope I can make friends here unlike my old school where I had no friends at all.' Mei thought as she walked inside her new school. When Mei was inside she saw demons, priestesses, monks and demon slayers that are her age or even older. Mei tired to find the office but she had no luck. But when Mei looked to her right she found the office and walked in.

"Hello I'm here to pick up my schedule." Mei told the lady at the desk kindly.

"May I have ye's name please?" the lady asked kindly. **(AN: Bet you can't guess who it is)**

"I believe it is under Chiba, Mei." Mei said.

"Ah! Here ye are. Your Homeroom is in room 33 with . So ye know my name is Keade." Keade said. **(AN: Yup it is Keade can someone tell me if i spelled the name wrong please and thank you.)**

"Thank you Keade." Mei said as she walked out of the office. Mei looked at her schedule.

**Homeroom- room 33 Ms. Tendo**

**Math-room 21 Mr. Soitome**

**ELA-room 15 Mrs. Tanaka**

**Social Studies- room 18 Mr. Takahashi**

**Lunch**

**Gym with Mr. Tuskino**

**Science- room 33 Ms. Tendo**

**Chours-room 16 Ms. Nakamura**

**Band- room 17 Mr. Kobayashi**

'Now I know my schedule.' Mei thought as the bell ranged. After the bell ranged it took Mei 5 minutes to find room 33, when she found it she walked in and went to the teachers desk. When Mei was waiting for the teacher to notice her she herd with her good hear a whisper from a kid asking who she was. Just then Ms. Tendo notices Mei standing there.

"Oh you must be our new student." Ms. Tendo said.

"Yes ma'am I am," Mei said.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Tendo asked. Mei nodded. "Class may I have your attention?" the class looked Ms. Tendo's way. "We have our selves a new student. Go ahead you may introduce yourself." Ms. Tendo said to Mei. Mei nodded and walked to the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone my name is Mei Chiba. I hope we all can be friends." Mei said as she bowed to the class.

"Like that will ever happen with you half breed." Mei heard 4 students say.

"I heard that Koga, Kikyo, Kana and Kagura. You all will have detention." Ms. Tendo said. All 4 of them groaned. Mei looked at the 4. She saw that Koga was a wolf demon, Kikyo was a priestess, Kana was a mirror demon and that kagura was a wind demon.

'Please don't make this school like my old school.' Mei thought.

"Mei you may go choose a seat now." Ms. Tendo said. Mei nodded and walked to the back corner desk by the window.

"We have to teach that half breed who rules this school." Kikyo said the rest of her group nodded.

As Mei was sitting she saw a girl and her friends coming to talk to her. The girl that was coming to talk to Mei kinda looked like Kikyo, but this girl had shorter hair than Kikyo and has kinder brown eyes compared to Kikyo's brown cold eyes. The girl was also wasn't wearing slutty clothes like Kikyo, this girl was wearing light blue jeans and a light green T-shirt that says "Aero" in silver letters.

"Hi Mei, My name is Kagome Higarashi. My friends and i would like to be your friends." Kagome said. Mei's eyes went bugged eyed.

"Really?!" Mei asked surprised.

"Of course we would. Why would you be surprised that we can be friends? Oh by the way I am Sango." Sango said. Mei looked at the other girl who had her hair up in a high ponytail. She was also wearing dark blue jeans with a dark green T-shirt that says "Hey Ya" on it.

"Well in my old school I didn't have any friends because they think I'm a freak cause' I'm a half breed." Mei said.

"That's stupid! Then we all will be your friends Mei. I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. Mei looked at him. He had long silver hair with silver puppy dog ears on the top of his head, he had Amber eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt that says "Dog" in silver Letters.

"I'm Miroku my dear Mei and will you do me honor and to bear my child?" Miroku asked as he takes Mei's hands. Mei looked at him he was wearing a purple shirt and had his hair in a small ponytail. Then Mei, Inuyasha and Sango hit him on the head.

"No way in heck I am having your child you pervert!" Mei yelled at Miroku.

"Hey Mei can I see your schedule?" Kagome asked. Mei nodded and handed her schedule to Kagome. As Kagome looked at Mei's schedule she had a big smile on her face.

"Yes! All of us has the same schedule." Kagome cheered. Then the bell ranged and they all went to their next class.

'I know this will be my greatest school year of school life ever.' Mei thought as she walked to her next class with her new friends.

**(AN: I don't own the characters from Inuyasha. But i do own Mei. please a nice review and give me some tips and don't worry i will write longer chapters.)**


	2. gym class trip

**Last time**

"Yes! All of us has the same schedule." Kagome cheered. Then the bell ranged and they all went to their next class.

'I know this will be my greatest school year of school life ever.' Mei thought as she walked to her next class with her new friends.

**On with the story**

**Normal POV**

During math Mei, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sat with each other. Since Mr. Soitome gave the class a sheet to work on and said they can have free time when they were done. All the students started to work. 5 minutes later Mei was the first paper to hand in. So after Mei handed in her paper she got out her note book and started to draw herself in a meadow holding flowers. While she wears a dress that looks princess like and she had her hair down in the drawing.

"Wow. That is a good drawing." Miroku said. Mei jumped because she didn't notice her friends around her while she was drawing.

"You really think so thanks." Mei said to Miroku.

"Mei how did u learn to draw so good?!" Sango asked. Mei still wasn't sure if she should tell them but she for some reason she really trust her new friends.

"Well since I didn't really didn't get invited to many places with other kids when I was younger. So I mostly stayed home and draw." Mei told them. They all looked shocked for a moment.

"Then girl you are staying at my house this Friday and you can come shopping with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I today after school." Kagome said. The boys groaned. Mei smiled.

"Okay. I will go with ya guys today and go to your house on Friday Kagome and Why are you two groaning about?" Mei asked the boys.

"Because we know we will be ended up carrying the bags." Inuyasha said Miroku nodded in agreement. The girls giggled.

Time skip

The gang are now at lunch. Mei found out her Social Studies teacher is Inuyasha's brother. Mei giggled at the memory of how Inuyasha's brother pulled him out of class bye his ear.

**Flash back**

Mei and her new friends walked into social studies and sat in the middle of the class the order went like this Inuyash, Kagome, Mei, Sango, then Miroku. Then Mr. Takahashi walked into the class room and Mei went wide eyed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha are you and Mr. Takahashi related?!" Mei asked Inuyasha.

"Yup he is my cold toned no emotion freak half-brother." Inuyasha said but then his brother pulled him by his ear and was put out in the hallway for 10 minutes.

**End of flash back**

The gang was heading out side to eat lunch when Mei giggled. Mei thought no one heard her giggle but she was wrong. She just remembered that Inuyasha was an Inu-half demon like her. Mei turned around to look at Inuyasha and he was mad.

"Mei! You better not be laughing about what happened between me and my brother during social studies!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha it is "my brother and I" not "me and my brother" and I wasn't laughing about that." Mei said while trying not to laugh. Mei saw Inuyasha's face, he was madder than ever. Mei turned around running while laughing. Then Inuyasha chased after her. The others as in Sango, Kagome and Miroku were laughing at the seen in front of them.

'I am glad that Mei is having fun.' Kagome thought. When getting tired, she stranded waiting for Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was about to tackle her, she did a back flip and landed right next to Kagome.

"Well that was fun Inuyasha but I'm starving so let's eat!" Mei said as she jumped into a tree with her lunch.

"I will get you next time Mei." Inuyasha said as he sat next to his friends under the tree that Mei was in.

"We'll see Inuyasha." Mei said as she jump down from the tree and sat next to her friends and eat lunch with them.

**With Kikyo and her gang**

"Guys this is what we are going to do to teach that half breed a lesson. During Gym when we are running the track Koga will Trip her while Kana distracts the teacher. Then Kagura and I will run over her. Then we will tell her if she mention that we tripped and ran over her we will tell her "If you tell anyone that we tripped you. You will get hurt much more than you are now." Kikyo said to her gang and they nodded their heads in agreement.

**Gym **

Mei and her friends went to their respective locker rooms. They all got changed into their gym clothes.

"Okay. Everyone time to run the track for 10 minutes." said Mr. Tisukino. Kikyo's plan went into action. Kana "Tripped" and fell.

"Ow! My ankle hurts." Kana "Cried".

"Kana I'll take you to the nurses Office. The rest of you do the 10 minute run I'll be back by time you are done." Mr. Tisukino. As he help Kana up and walked out the door. The students went on to the track and started their 10 minute run. Mei was in the middle of the other students and her new friends are in the front. Then Mei saw Koga go in front of her and he put his foot in front of her leg and she tripped and fell. Kikyo and Kagura picked up seeped and walked on Mei. Kagura stepped on Mei's back and Kikyo stepped on Mei's left arm. Mei whimpered a little, she had a pained expression on her face. Kikyo walked to Mei and bent down by her ear.

"If you tell anyone that we tripped you. You will get hurt much more than you are now." Kikyo whispered into Mei's ear then walked away. Mei then had fear in her eyes. She was in a situation where she can get hurt worse by these demons and priestess. Mei just got up and walked to the bleachers cause Mei still hurt. Kagome and Inuyasha saw Mei walking to the bleacher so they went to see what was wrong. Mei saw them coming so she put on a fake smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mei asked.

"What's up? We want to know why you stopped running after 5 minutes into the run. So why are you sitting out?" Inuyasha asked.

"I tripped over my own feet and fell on my back and I hit my left arm on the ground pretty hard." Mei lied to them.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Mei?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I will." Mei tried to assure them.

"Alright if you say so." Kagome said. Then her and Inuyasha got back on to the track to finish the run.

'Don't think she was telling us the truth. But I hope she does tell us in time.' Inuyasha thought.

'I might tell them someday. But not right now I don't want them to get hurt or to worry about me.' Mei thought as she saw her friends walk back on to the track.


	3. shopping with friends

**Last time**

'Don't think she was telling us the truth. But I hope she does tell us in time.' Inuyasha thought.

'I might tell them someday. But not right now I don't want them to get hurt or to worry about me.' Mei thought as she saw her friends walk back on to the track.

**On with the Story**

**Normal POV **

Bring! The end of the school day bell just ranged. When the bell ranged Mei head shot up off of her desk and grabbed her stuff and walked out of the class room.

"Yes!" Mei shouted when she got to her locker. Mei was excited to get out of school and to be actually shopping with friends for the first time.

"Well it sure seems like someone is excited to get out of school." Inuyasha said while smiling. Mei turned around to see all her new friends ready to go, She smiled at the and they smiled back.

"What do u expect I finally get to go shopping with friends for once and I love to get out of the school building and enjoy the outdoors." Mei said with a big smile on her face.

"Mei you did remember to tell your mom that you were going to the mall with us today right?" Miroku asked Mei. Mei Nodded.

"Yeah i told her and she also wants to meet you guys because she was all like "Oh Mei I'm so happy for you be sure to bring them home so I can meet them."" Mei said trying to act like her mom and not trying to laugh. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were giggling at Mei's acting.

"Okay Mei that was funny. But lets getting going or we'll have no time to shop till we drop." Sango said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright lets get going. Race you to Inuyasha's red Toyota Silica!" Kagome shouted. Then they were off. Inuyasha came in first, Kagome second, Mei third, Sango fourth and Miroku fifth. Mei went wide eyed at the car. That kind of car are pricey. There was also another Toyota Silica next to Inuyasha's but it is purple.

"Don't tell me that Inuyasha and Miroku are rich." Mei said.

"No I'm the rich one I gave Miroku my purple Toyota Silica cause I don't do Purple." Inuyasha said. Mei nodded her head in understanding. Mei chosen to ride with Kagome and Inuyasha. As they were riding Mei and Kagome singed songs they knew on the radio. Then Mei's favorite song came on which was the song Cinderella by the cheetah girls she started to sing. Inuyasha and Kagome started to listen to her sing the song.

**(I don't own the song Cinderella by the cheetah girls) **

**When I was just a little girl,**  
**My mama used to tuck me into bed,**  
**And she'd read me a story.**

**It always was about a princess in distress**  
**And how a guy would save her**  
**And end up with the glory.**

**I'd lie in bed**  
**And think about**  
**The person that I wanted to be,**

**Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.**

**Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing**

**I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.**

The song ended and opened her eyes to see Kagome looking back at her with amazement.

"What?" Mei asked what she was starring at.

"Mei how did you learn how to sing so good?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah you can become a really good singer if you wanted to." Inuyasha said. Mei was surprised that they said that everyone else that heard her sing said that she sucked and should stop singing.

"I loved to sing so when I am home on the computer I study the music and tempo when I listen to it so that is how I sing so good." Mei Told them. They nodded understanding what she said. Then Inuyasha pulled into the mall parking lot. They got out of the car and went to catch up with Miroku and Sango who got there before them. They found the two easily because they heard a big slap they looked to their right and saw Sango and Miroku with a red hand Print on his face.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled then started to walked to Kagome and Mei.

"So what shop should we go in first?" Mei asked. Sango and Kagome looked at each other cause they know the exact store.

"Off to JC Pennies we go." Kagome and Sango said at the same time. They grabbed Mei's hands and started to drag her to JC Pennies. The boys Just followed behind the girls then they went to the arcade. When Mei was at JC Pennies Sango and Kagome were dragging her around to find some clothes. Then Kagome just remembered about the dance that was that Friday.

"Hey Mei Sango and I forgot to tell you that there is a school dance this Friday." Kagome said. Sango smacked her hand on her forehead.

"That is right we have to get our dresses cause it is a masquerade ball." Sango said.

"Are you going Mei?" Kagome asked. Mei nodded.

"I guess I will go but I don't know how to slow dance with a guy." Mei said. Sango and Kagome had the same thought.

"Kagome do you think Inuyasha is willing to teach Mei how to slow dance?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I am sure he will." Kagome. Mei had a huge smile on her face she gave her friends a big hug and said.

"Thank you, Thank you. Now lets pick out our dresses before the boys come by and see what you guys are wearing to the dance." They nodded and went to find a dress for each of them to try on. Mei found a dark blue dress that is full length but goes out like a princess she had a light blue bow in the back, Her mask was also dark blue with a golden sparkle out line. Kagome got a Red dress that was long sleeved and was also bottom tha was like a princess gown with a bow that is in the middle of the dress between the top and skirt part of the dress, her mask was red with sparkles all over it. Sango got a purple princess dress with the top all sparkeld, her mask was purple with a silver out lining.

"Wow you 2 are going to look nice with the boys." Mei said. Sango and Kagome blushed.

"Actually Mei we all are going as friends." Kagome said. Mei knew that Kagome and Sango like the boys more as friends.

"Okay now that we are done shopping lets get the boys and head to my house so my mom can meet you." Mei said as she headed to the arcade. When they reached the boys we coming out with two teddy bears well one looked like a dog.

"Here Kagome this little guy is for you." Inuyasha said while trying to hide his blush. Kagome took the little white dog and gave Inuyasha a hug.

"Thank you Inuyasha I think I will name him Inu." Kagome said Inuyasha nodded to the name.

"Here Sango this one is for you." Miroku said as he handed Sango the Bear.

"Thank you Miroku. I will name it Miro." Sango said. Mei knew that they look great together. They were finally in the parking lot.

"Okay you guys lets get going so my mom can meet you guys." Mei said as she went into Inuyasha's car. they all nodded and headed to Mei's house.

**(AN: Okay you guys I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review on what you thought of the chapter if you want to. :) )**


	4. Related

**Earth Princess Terra: Hi everyone in this chapter I am putting in one of my songs I written for someone. (AN: and if you guys ask me. i can't tell you guys sorry)**

**Inuyasha: Who is that someone and what is the name of the song?**

**Earth Princess Terra: The song is for not telling you Inuyasha and the song is called "A Hope For Love"**

**Inuyasha: Good title but you have to tell me who that someone is still.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha stop asking her or I will say the word!**

**Earth Princess Terra: Kagome go head and say the word.*evil smirk***

**Kagome: Inuyasha Sit Boy! *thump Inuyasha's face in the ground***

**Inuyasha: I'm going to get you Back for this Terra. **

**Earth Princess Terra: Nah! I don't think you will. *Starts walking out of view***

**Inuyasha: Get back her Wench! *Chases After Earth Princess Terra***

**Kagome: Oh Well Earth Princess Terra doesn't own the Characters from Inuyasha she does own the teachers, Mei and her mom and a few other characters that might pop in. *Leaves to go after Inuyasha and Earth Princess Terra.***

* * *

**Last time**

"Okay you guys lets get going so my mom can meet you guys." Mei said as she went into Inuyasha's car. they all nodded and headed to Mei's house.

**On with the Story **

The Inuyasha gang and Mei pull into Mei's drive way they couldn't believe what they saw. They saw a medium size house that may have at least ten rooms and a garden that has a of roses in it. They all turned to Mei to explain about how she lives in a house like this.

"If you are wonder how i live in a place like this is because my Dad owns a music store that sells music and music instruments." Mei said as she walked to her front door of her house. The gang followed her to the door. Mei opened the door to her house and walked in with her new friends.

"Mom! I am home!" Mei shouted. Then you see a women in her mid 30's come in. She was wearing a dress that was nee length and was yellow. She had long blonde hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were blue. She walked over to Mei and gave her a hug then she turned to see Mei's new friends.

"Oh! You guys must be Mei's friends. My Name is Koyuki Chiba and it is wonderful to meet you all." Koyuki said.

"It is nice to meet you too ma'am my name is Kagome." Kagome said. As she shook Koyuki's hand.

"My name is Sango." Sango said as she also shook Koyuki's hand.

"I'm Miroku." Miroku said. As he shook Koyuki's hand and he tried to rub her butt, but he heard Mei growl that kinda warned him like it was don't you dare do anything pervert. After he shook her hand Miroku went behind Inuyasha to protect him from Mei. Kagome and Sango laughed at the reaction Miroku did after he heard Mei's warning growl.

"I am Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. He shook Koyuki's hand. Koyuki noticed that he was a half-demon like Mei.

"Well lets head to the living room and talk for bit." Koyuki said as she lead Mei's friends to the living room. When they were in the living room they could see 3 couches and a flat screen tv with a dvd case next to it. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sat on one of the couches while Koyuki and Mei sat on a couch across form them. They were looking at the pictures in the living room they saw a big picture of Mei and her mom and the man who they believed to be her father. The man had jet black hair and also had blue eyes. That is what had the gang confused.

"Well i am going to get everyone snacks." Mei said as she headed off to the kitchen.

" i have a question was Mei adopted by you guys?" Kagome asked.

"Yes she was. We adopted her when she was 1." Koyuki said.

"Wow. Do you guys know who her real parents are?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I just found out today. I got a call from one of her teachers today. He said His name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. He told me that Mei is the Daughter of his father and that her mother died when she was born." Koyuki said. Mei walked in with a trey of cookies when she said this.

"Wait a minute mom so you are saying that I am related to my teacher and Inuyasha?!" Mei yelled. Koyuki walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Yes and what do you mean that you are related to Inuyasha?" Koyuki asked as he looked towards Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru is my half brother." Inuyasha said. Koyuki nodded in understanding.

"Well your brother called your dad and he remembers that he did have a wife before your mom I guess but she ran away after she found out she was pregnant with Mei. He told me that after he found out he wanted his daughter to come back and live with you guys." Koyuki said.

"But I don't want to leave. I like it here." Mei waled.

"I know you do sweetie but you have to go live with your real family. I still want you to know that we love you with all our hearts no matter where you go. Sesshomaru said that he will be coming to get you at 8 tonight they already have your room set up at your new home." Koyuki said. Mei nodded.

"Wow I should have known that you and I were related because we both have the craving for Raman." Inuyasha said. The others laughed at the comment.

"Well I better start packing shouldn't I?" Mei asked with a small smile. Koyuki nodded.

"Mei would you like Kagome and I to help you?" Sango asked. Mei nodded and headed up to her now old room to pack.

"Wow Inuyasha now you have a sister." Miroku said with a smile.

"Yes I do and if I see you touch her butt I will break your arm." Inuyasha told Miroku. Miroku laugh nervously and walked back to the couch and sat down while wait for the girls.

**Mei's old room **

"Wow Mei this room is nice." Sango said as he looked Mei's old room that had her drawing all around it. There was also a Piano in her room. Kagome looked at the piano and saw that there was a song on there she looked at the song and she was amazed by it.

"Hey Mei did you write this song for someone you like?" Kagome asked Mei. Mei nodded.

"Yes it was for I met when I was six he found me when I was lost. When he was walking with me to help find Koyuki we singed together once. I saw him again 2 summers ago we only talked for a little bit, but I still have a crush on him and I didn't get to tell him how I feel about him when I saw him. So I wrote a song on how I feel about him." Mei said.

"Can you sing it for us Mei?" Sango asked. Mei nodded her head Yes and walked over to the piano. She Started to play her song.

**We met each other when we were 6**

**I never wanted to leave you, but as fate may be it took me away form you**

**ever since the day I left I never forgot you**

**maybe someday I will see you again **

**I know it has only been a year, but I can't seem to get my mind off of you**

**I still hope you think of me as much I think of you**

**Now every time I hear a certain song it reminds me of feelings for you **

**I will keep the memory of the happy times we had together close to my heart**

**When I was singing with you I never wanted it to end**

**I never want to forget you**

**You were always there for me **

**When I see your smile it makes my heart melt**

**When I make you laugh I smile cause I like these happy moments I spend with you**

**When the time turns 11:11 I only wish for one thing is to see you again**

**I sometimes think my life with you is like a never ending song and I hope it will continue on till we meet again.**

**(AN: I know it kinda doesn't fit in to what she said but it is close to what she said sorry if you got confused.) **

When Mei was done signing she looked at Kagome and Sango who were clapping.

"Wow Mei that song was really good." Kagome said.

"You should show him the song." Sango.

"I will if I see him again." Mei said as she packed the rest of her clothes in her suitcase that had all her pictures she drew in there. Then the girls headed down stairs to see the boys watching tv. They also saw Sesshmaru there talking with Koyuki. Then he saw Mei.

"Well since you are all packed and ready to go we better head off now father is waiting to see you." Sesshomaru said. Mei nodded. Then Mei walked over to Koyuki and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Well I am off Koyuki I will always consider you as my mom." Mei said to Koyuki.

"I will Also Consider you as my daughter Mei. I hope you will have a wonderful life with your real father and brothers." Koyuki said to Mei.

"Don't worry Koyuki she will be fine with us." Inuyasha said. Then everyone one walked out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome got in his car he told Mei that he will see her at home cause' he had to drop Kagome off at her home Mei nodded as she watches them drive off.

"Well Mei, Miroku and I should be heading home. We will see you at school tomorrow." Sango said as she got in Miroku's car. Then they drove away. Then Mei got into her older brother's car then they were off to Mei's new home. Mei took one more look back at her childhood home as it was going out of view. The car ride to Mei's new home was silent. They then just turned into the driveway of their home. which was a big mansion that had a big back yard and a greenhouse garden. Mei Stepped out of the car to be greeted by a man and a women.

"Welcome home Mei." they said to Mei.

* * *

**Earth Princess Terra: Well that is the end of this chapter. **

**Inuyasha: What?! Now I have a sister?**

**Earth Princess Terra: What? I thought it would be cool for you to have a sister.**

**Inuyasha: Well It Ain't cool.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit Boy! *Inuyasha's face in the ground.* Stop being rude and Earth Princess Terra i think it is cool for him to have a sister.**

**Earth Princess Terra: Thanks Kagome. And to my viewers please leave a nice review on my story thank you goodbye until next time. **


	5. Settling in and water prank

**Last time**

Then Mei got into her older brother's car then they were off to Mei's new home. Mei took one more look back at her childhood home as it was going out of view. The car ride to Mei's new home was silent. They then just turned into the driveway of their home. which was a big mansion that had a big back yard and a greenhouse garden. Mei Stepped out of the car to be greeted by a man and a women.

"Welcome home Mei." they said to Mei.

**On with the story **

Mei looked at the man she could tell for some reason that was her dad. He has long white hair and was wearing a white shirt and a black pair of pants, he also had golden amber eyes. Mei then looked at the women next to him. Mei could kinda tell that this must be Inuyasha's mom and now her new mom. The women was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of black jeans she had long black hair and had blue eyes.

"Hello I am glad to meet you both." Mei said as she walked up to them.

"It is nice to finally meet you my daughter. Mei you have your mom's hair color." InunoTaisho said as he gave his long lost daughter a hug. Mei hugged back she finally found her family and she was happy for that. Then Mei walked over to her new mom and gave her a hug. The women was surprised at first but then she hugged her new daughter back.

"It is nice to meet you Mei my name is Izayoi." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Is it alright if I call you 'mom'?" Mei asked Izayoi. Mei's father smiled on how she already wants to call his wife mom even though she wasn't Mei's real mom.

"Of course you can dear." Izayoi said with a big smile on her face. Mei smiled at that.

"Okay well I think it is time for you to go to your room and unpack. Oh and Mei I heard that you like to play music so I put you in a room that has a door that leads to a sound prof music room." InunoTaisho said as he was walking it to the house. Mei nodded and grabbed her suitcases and went inside her new home. Sesshomaru showed Mei to her room.

"This is where your room is. Now make sure you get a goods night rest cause I don't want to see you falling a sleep in my Class." Sesshomaru said. Mei giggled at his last comment.

"I will trust me and thank you for showing me to my room bro." Mei said to Sesshomaru. In return Sesshomaru just nodded and went on his way to his room. Mei took a deep breath and twisted the door handle to her new room. When Mei Stepped in she couldn't believe her eyes. Mei had a built in bunk bed that has crescent blankets and a big fluffy pillow. Under the bunk bed was a computer desk with a computer on it and was on. Mei now had a walk in closet and her own bathroom. Mei went into her closet to see it had some clothes in there already and with 10 pairs of shoes. As Mei walked deeper into her closet she found the hidden door her father was talking about. She walked to the door and opened it and walked in. In that secret room was a piano and a guitar. Mei smiled once again. Then she walked back to her room and unpacked it only took her 10 minutes. Then Mei took a quick 10 minute shower. When Mei was done she dried her long hair and brushed it. Mei choosed to wear a light blue night gown that was in her closet to sleep in. Mei looked at her computer and thought what the heck. She got on her AIM account. When she was searching for a chat room she came across one that had 4 people in it she clicked on that room and waited to see if they would talk with her.

**Chat room username Info.**

**Silentasthewind is Mei**

**Hotpuppyears is Inuyasha**

**priestess818 is Kagome**

**Toughchick is Sango**

**Monk10 is Miroku. **

Silentasthewind logged on. Inuyasha who was on his computer in his room was wondering who silentasthewind is.

Monk10: Hello Silentasthewind by will you any chance if you can tell us girl or a boy?

Silentathewind: Girl.

Priestess818 and Toughchick: Yes!

Hotpuppyears: Miroku you better not as this person who ever she is your famous Question.

'Miroku? Wait a minute are they my friends I made to day and my brother?' mei thought to herself.

Silentasthewind: I have question do u guys go to shikon high?

Priestess818: Yea asking us that do we know u or something?

Toughchick: Miroku don't u dare ask that question. or I will beat you butt tomorrow.

Monk10: That hurts my feelings sango it really does.

Hotpuppyears: Any way back 2 the question kagome asked silentasthewind.

Silentasthewind: Kaogme to answer your question you do know me we met at school today and went shopping after school today. And Inuyasha when did you get back home?

All 4 of them: Mei?!

Silentasthewind: Yes it is me.

Hotpuppyears: I got home 20 min ago and i didn't know u had a AIM.

Silentasthewind: U never asked me :P

Hotpuppyears: don't make me come into your room right now and drench u with cold water.

Silentasthewind: you wouldn't dare!

Hotpuppyears: I would and I will!

Priestess818: u 2 r already fighting man now i know you 2 r definitely related.

monk10 and toughchick: we agree with u kagome.

Silentasthewind: mmmmmmh i guess we r LOL i got to get to bed and inuyasha i would like to see u try to pour cold water on me. LOL Bye everyone see you guys at school in the morning.

Hotpuppyears: I will be coming after you now.

hotpuppyears logged offf

The other 3: bye mei see ya tomorrow. the others also logged off.

Silentasthewind logged off. After Mei logged off she went to her bathroom and put cold water in a bucket for Inuyasha. She opened her door a crack and put the bucket on top waiting for Inuyasha come and get wet. Mei was hiding behind the she heard and smelt Inuyasha coming down the hall, Mei quickly ran into her closet and went and hid in her secret room but she left the door open a crack so she can her Inuyasha scream cause he got wet.

'Mei is so going to get soaked.' Inuyasha thought as he walked to Mei's room. Inuyasha was now opening Mei's bedroom door then next thing he was soaked and he also split his bucket he had planned for Mei on him because he fell backwards.

"Mei you are so dead!" Inuyasha said as he searched in Mei's room for Mei. Mei couldn't hold in her laughter much longer she started laughing so hard tears were coming form her eyes, as she walked out of her closet. That is when Inuyasha came up with an idea to get her wet.

"You think this is funny don't you Mei? Then I will just have to give my sister a big and long hug wouldn't I?" Inuyasha said as he started to go over to Mei and give her a hug, she dodged him and ran out of her bedroom door. Inuyasha started to chase her through the house.

**In the living room **

InunoTaisho and Izayoi were sitting in the living room. InunoTaisho was reading a book and Izayoi was doing a word search. The next thing the two of heard was laughter coming their way. Just then Mei came running in and hid behind the couch her parents were sitting in. They were about to ask her what was going on, they didn't get the chance cause' they saw Inuyasha come in soaked and wet.

"Hey mom did you see where Mei went?" Inuyasha asked his mom.

"Yeah she went to the kitchen." Izayoi told to her son. But of course Inuyasha caught Mei's scent.

"Well I better go after her." Inuyasha said with a smirk. He made his feet making them sound like that he was leaving. Mei came out and jump out from behind the couch when she was tackled to the ground by Inuyasha as he hugged her then started tickling her.

"Inuyasha stop you got me okay." Mei said in between laughs. Their parents laughed at the sight.

"Alright you two it is time for you guys to go to bed you have school in the morning." InunoTaisho said. Both Mei and Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha already started to head to his room. Mei gave her parents a hug good night.

"Night mom, Night dad." Mei said as she headed to her room.

"Goodnight Mei We'll see you in the morning." Izayoi said. Mei nodded and went up the stairs to her room.

**Mei's room **

'That was fun and funny at the same time.' Mei thought proudly as she tucked herself in her bed.

'It looks like my life is getting better. But what about Kikyo and her gang?' Mei thought as she looked a her ceiling.

'I just have to be careful at school from now on.' Mei thought as she went to sleep.


	6. more trouble and enter shippo

**Last time**

'It looks like my life is getting better. But what about Kikyo and her gang?' Mei thought as she looked a her ceiling.

'I just have to be careful at school from now on.' Mei thought as she went to sleep.

**This time **

Mei woke up to her alarm at 6 am to get ready for school. Mei got up and out of her bed and walked into her closet. She picked out a pink shirt that said 'the used' in light green letters and she picked out a black skirt that was 3 inches above her knees, she also chosen to wear her black flat shoes. When after Mei got dressed she went into her private music room and played on the piano for 30 min then she went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When she arrived into the kitchen she her Mother, Father and her brother Inuyasha.

'Sesshomaru must be at school getting class ready for the day.' Mei thought.

"Good morning Mei." Izayoi, InunoTaisho and Inuyasha said to Mei.

"Good morning Mom, Dad and Inuyasha." Mei said as she sat down next to Inuyasha. Mei then ate her pancakes that was on her plate. When Mei was done she put her dishes in the sink and went back up to get her stuff for school.

"Inuyasha?"InunoTaisho asked his son.

"Yes father?"asked his father.

"Was Mei always quiet at school yesterday?" InunoTaisho asked.

"Yeah she didn't really talk much she would just draw and read." Inuyasha said. InunoTaisho nodded to his son's reply.

"Inuyasha your father and i found out your sister's birthday is coming up soon and we decided to throw her a surprise party." Izayoi said.

"When is her birthday?" Inuyasha asked.

"Next saterday." InunoTaisho said.

"So let me guess you want me to keep her out of the house until the time for the party." Inuyasha said. His parents nodded. "Okay well I better get Mei so we can head to school."

"Okay you both have a nice day now." Izayoi said.

"We will." Inuyasha said as headed to Mei's room. When he got there he saw she left him a note on her door and it said:

**'Inuyasha I already left for school by time you read this. I just wanted to walk today. See you when you get to school and don't forget to pick up your crush :3. Yup I know you like Kagome and you can't hide it from me :P. Well anyway see you all at school I will be some where you guys can't find me though. I will see you guys in homeroom though. Get going you lazy bum why are you still reading this you should pick up Kagome now. Bye.**'

**From your sister Mei.**

'I wonder where and what she is doing before homeroom?' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha then got into his car and head to Kagome's house. When he got there she was waiting for him.

"Hey Inuyasha. Where is Mei?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she got in the passenger seat.

"She is already at school. She said that we would see us in homeroom." Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Then they headed off to school.

**With Mei**

Mei got to the school 30 minutes before the bell rings. She saw Kikyo and her group. Mei just walked pass them hoping they didn't see her, but they did. Mei then picked up her speed hoping that she could lose them. Mei reached the stair to the roof, she went up the stairs she could her Kikyo coming right behind her. When Mei was on the school roof she turned around and looked at the door that leads back into the school and right in the door way.

"Well look who is here. The ugly half breed." Kikyo said. Mei was starting to get scared but she didn't show it.

"W-what do you want?" Mei stutters a little bit. Kikyo smirked and so did the other 3 in her group.

"Awww is the little puppy starting to get scared?" Kagura said. They started to walk towards Mei. Mei was backing up until she hit the fence that was around the roof.

"Leave me alone!" Mei shouted scared.

"Nah! I don't think we will." Kouga said. Then Kagura ran up and punched Mei in the Stomach. Then kouga kick Mei in the right leg really hard that will make her limp for the day. Then Kikyo punched Mei in the face in which knocked her out. Then when they were done they all left Mei there to suffer. What Kikyo and her group didn't know that there was a new student that saw Kikyo and her gang leave the roof. This new kid was around the same age as Mei, he had his orange hair tied up in a green bow. When he saw Kikyo and her gang leave, he went up to the roof and found Mei pasted out, he ran over to Mei to make sure she was alright.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked Mei as he shook her a little. Mei groaned as a sign she was still alive. The boy tried to pick Mei up but he couldn't so he went to get someone to help. When he was looking for someone to help him he found a group of four looking for their friend. He ran to them.

"Can you guys help me? I found this girl pasted out on the roof and i can't get her to the nurse all by myself." He asked them. Inuyasha sniffed the boy he found Mei's scent on him.

"Hey kid where did you see her?" Inuyasha asked.

"On the roof." the boy said. When Inuyasha heard where Mei was he ran all the way to the roof with Kagome, Sango and Miroku right behind him, The boy was also following them. When they got to the roof Inuyasha ran over to Mei.

"Mei? hey are you alright?" Inuyasha asked his sister as he shook her. Mei woke up to find that her brother and her friends and another boy looking at her worried.

"I am fine Inuyasha." Mei said as she tried to get up when she stood up pain shot through her right leg sending her to fall down.

"No you are not! Mei you need to go to the nurse's office now to get looked at." Kagome said. As she ran over to her friend.

"No I will Be fine you guys just let me be. I will get there on my own." Mei said as she got up even though she was in pain and started limping to the stair case to get away. When she was 2 feet from the door Miroku and Sango blocked her way.

"You are not going any where Mei until you tell us what happened to you." Sango said.

"I told you guys I am Fine. Now please let me by." Mei said. Miroku step forward.

"No Mei you are going to tell us what happened we are your friends." Miroku said. Mei didn't want to tell them because she remembered Kikyo's warning from yesterday. Mei Started to push and run by them when the new kid grabbed her wrist.

"Who ever you are let go of me now." Mei shouted at the new kid.

"My name is Shippo and I ain't letting you go until you tell us what happened." Shippo said. Mei started to cry.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Shippo." Mei said. Shippo was confused for a moment, then the next moment he was kicked to the ground by Mei. When Mei got free from shippo's grip she ran down the stairs and out of the school building as fast as she could go with the pain she had. Mei could hear the shouts from her brother and friends for her to stop, but she kept running. Mei ran all the way home. She sneaked into her bedroom window. She went into her secret music room and started to play a song from sailor moon 'Carry on' (An: I don't own the song Carry On from sailor moon.)

**Here I'm standing in the night**  
**My cresent wand the only light**  
**Alone against my darkest fear**  
**But I sense my friends are near**  
**I'll draw from each the power I need**  
**The evil queen, we will defeat**

**(Chorus:)**  
**Give me the strength to carry on**  
**With all our love, we can't go wrong**  
**Only together we face the fight**  
**Nothing can stand against our might**

**(guitar solo)**

**(Chorus:)**  
**Give me the strength to carry on**  
**With all our love, we can't go wrong**  
**Only together we face the fight**  
**Nothing can stand against our might**  
**With all our strength, the battle's won**  
**With all our love, we can't go wrong**  
**We have the strength to carry on **

When Mei finished singing she went into the corner of her secret room and cried herself asleep.

**With Inuyasha **

"Hey Shippo before you found Mei did you see anyone that came from the roof?" Inuyasha asked Shippo. Shippo nodded.

"I saw Four people come from the roof saying that they taught Mei a lesson and that is when I got curious and went to the roof and found Mei pasted out." Shippo said.

"Did you By any chance know what they look like?" Miroku asked Shippo. Shippo nodded.

"One was a Priestess, one was a wolf demon, one was a mirror demon and the last one was a wind demon." Shippo said. Sango Cracked her knuckles.

"Kikyo! that Slut is going to pay." Sango said.

"Sango calm down we have to make sure if Mei is okay. Inuyasha do you think Mei went to your home?" Kagome said.

"Probable first we have to tell Sesshomaru what is going on so he can get our school work for us. Shippo the bell just ranged you should get to class okay." Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded and headed off to class. Inuyasha told Sesshomaru what was going on and that they were going to see if Mei went home. Sesshomaru nodded and said he would get their school work for the day. Then they all headed to Inuyasha's house.

"Inuyasha what are you and your friends doing here?" Izayoi asked.

"Someone beated Mei up today and she ran off and we checking to see if she came home." Inuyasha told his mother. His mother grew worried.

"I didn't hear come in she must have went in through her bedroom window. If you don't see her in her room she might be in her secret room that is in the closet." Izayoi told them. Inuyasha nodded and he and his friends went to Mei's room. They started to look for Mei, but she wasn't in her room so Inuyasha went to her secret room found her asleep in the corner. He picked Mei up and put her on her bed and left the room to wait for her to wake up.

"Did you guys find her?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah we found her she was asleep in a corner of her secret room I tucked her in her bed." Inuyasha said.

"I hope Mei will tell us what happened to her when she wakes up." Kagome said.

"I think she will If it is You, Izayoi and I. talk to her." Sango said. Izayoi and Kagome nodded they went into the living room and watched TV until Mei wakes up. Everyone took turns checking on Mei every 30 minutes.


	7. chapter 7

**Last time**

"I hope Mei will tell us what happened to her when she wakes up." Kagome said.

"I think she will If it is You, Izayoi and I. talk to her." Sango said. Izayoi and Kagome nodded they went into the living room and watched TV until Mei wakes up. Everyone took turns checking on Mei every 30 minutes.

**On with the story **

Mei just woke up and saw Kagome at her doorway.

"Oh you finally woke up. Hang on I will be right back with Sango and Izayoi." Kagome said. Mei nodded. Mei was still kinda upset but after singing and falling a sleep she was more calmed down and will talk to her friends and mom. After Kagome, Sango and her mom came in her room she told them what happened. After she told them Sango was angry, but other than that they all give her a hug.

"Kikyo is lucky I don't kick her butt now." Sango growled. Mei Giggled at that.

"Mei I think you should stay with us next time okay?" Kagome asked.

"That is right Mei just stick with your brother and friends okay?" Izayoi asked. Mei nodded.

"Alright I will stay with you guys, now can we go have some fun?" Mei asked. Izayoi nodded.

"Lets go swimming." Sango said. Mei was confused.

"We have an inside pool?" Mei asked her mom. Izayoi nodded. " That is so cool."

"Okay I will leave you guys to get into your bathing suits I will tell the boys that you guys are going to go swimming they will probable go swimming as well." Izayoi said as she left Mei's room. The girls nodded and headed into Mei's closet to pick out a bikini to wear. Mei chosen to wear a light blue bikini with little pink flowers. Sango picked a black bikini with white spots. Kagome just Picked a dark green bikini. after they got into there bikini's they headed to the pool. Kagome and Sango lead the way cause Mei didn't know where it was.

"Okay Mei this door leads into the pool. I think you might be surprised what is behind the door Mei." Kagome said with a big smile on her face. Mei nodded and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Do you think you can handle what is behind this door Mei?" Sango asked.

"Yes I think i can handle looking at a pool you guys." Mei said. Sango nodded and opened the door to the pool. When they walked Mei's eyes went big. This pool isn't wasn't a normal pool it is like a water park. There was 3 water slides and a water dunk bucket with a rope for someone to pull to duck people with water, there was a tree house that had a diving board to jump and dive into the pool in side over the pool.

"Wow!" was all Mei could say.

"Last one in is a rotten egg." Kagome shouted as she was running to the deep end of the pool. Mei was the first one in, She made a splash so big it got Sango wet. Mei started laughing as she put herself at the edge of the pool side.

"Oh you thought that was funny did you Mei?" Sango asked. Mei Nodded and dived under the water.

"Oh no you don't you ain't getting a way that easy." Sango says as she dives into the water to get Mei. Kagome was just standing waiting to see what happened next. Then she was lifted of the floor. She turned her head to see who picked her up. It was Inuyasha in his red swim trunks. Miroku was Standing behind Inuyasha in his purple swim trunks.

"Inuyasha you better put me down mister!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and did what she told him to do, but instead of dropping her down of the floor he dropped her in the pool. When Kagome came back up she saw Inuyasha laughing his butt off.

"Hey don't look at me like you are the one that said to put you down." Inuyasha said. Sango and Mei saw what happened. Mei whispered in Sango's ear.

"Hey Sango watch this." Mei whispered. Then she went around and went behind Miroku and Inuyasha. They didn't know she was behind them. Sango and Kagome saw and knew what Mei was going to do to the boys. Mei walked up to the boys and pushed them into the pool. Sango, Kagome and Mei were laughing their butts off now. When Inuyasha and Miroku came back up they saw all 3 girls laughing.

"Now you know how it feels when someone pushes/drops you into to the pool Inuyasha." Mei said.

"Then why was I pushed into the pool?" Miroku asked. Mei just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to do it for fun." Mei said. Then she went to the diving board.

"Mei get down here right now." Inuyasha shouted up to her.

"Okay I am coming." Mei said as she jump up off the diving board she did 2 flips and dived perfectly in the pool. Everyone look at her amazed. Mei looked at them."What is their something in my teeth?" Mei asked them.

"No but how did you just do 2 flips and dive perfectly in the pool?" Kagome asked. The other nodded in agreement.

"I have been swimming since I was 3." Mei said. They all nodded and went back to haveing fun. Inuyasha started a water fight with every body. While everyone was in the water fight she deiced to sneak out. Mei was able to sneak out with no one noticing her. Mei deiced that she had enough water fun for the day. After Mei got dressed she went into her music room and started to play a song that she liked cause now she can fully relate to the song, thanks to her family and friends. she went into her private music room and started to play. **(AN- I don't own the song the power of love from sailor moon.)**

**There comes a time,**  
**When you face the toughest of fights,**  
**Searching for a sign,**  
**Lost in the darkest of nights,**  
**The wind blows so cold,**  
**You're standing alone,**  
**Before the battle's begun,**  
**But deep in your soul,**  
**The future unfolds,**  
**As bright as the rays of the sun.**

**You've got to believe,**  
**In the Power of Love,**  
**You've got to believe,**  
**In the Power of Love,**  
**THe Power of Love.**

**Blazing Emotion,**  
**There's a light that glows from your heart,**  
**It's a chain reaction,**  
**And nothing will keep us apart,**  
**Stand by my side,**  
**There's nothing to hide,**  
**Together we'll fight till the end,**  
**Take hold of my hand,**  
**And you'll understand,**  
**What it trully means to be friends.**

**You've got to believe,**  
**(You've got to believe)**  
**In the Power of Love**  
**You've got to believe,**  
**(You've got to believe)**  
**In the Power of Love,**  
**It gives meaning to each moment,**  
**It's what our hearts are all made of,**  
**You've got to believe,**  
**(You've got to believe)**  
**In the Power of Love,**  
**The Power of Love.**

**(Music Solo)**

**You've got to believe,**  
**(You've got to believe)**  
**In the Power of Love,**  
**You've got to believe,**  
**(You've got to believe)**  
**In the Power of Love,**  
**It gives meaning to each moment,**  
**It's what our hearts are all made of,**  
**(Just look inside)**  
**You've got to believe,**  
**(You've got to believe)**  
**In the Power of Love,**  
**The Power of Love.**

Mei finished singing. Then she heard clapping behind her. She turned around to see all her friends clapping.

"How long have you guys been there?" Mei asked.

"Since the begging of the song." Kaogme said. The others nodded in agreement. what they didn't know that Sesshomaru was behind them with their homework.

"Very well done singing Mei, but now it is time for you all to do homework." Shesshomaru said. Everyone jumped in shock. Sesshomaru gave them their homework and left the room.

"Okay lets get to work everyone." Mei said as they went into Mei's started to work on homework. Within an hour everyone was done. Kagome, Miroku and Sango went home. Mei and Inuyasha went to join there parents at the dinning room table. Tonight was the night of the full moon that is when Mei turns human. but the sun doesn't set until 7:30 so Mei had time to eat then go hide in her room.

"Are you feeling better Mei?" Izayoi asked. Mei looked at her watch it was 7:28.

"Y-eeah mom my I be excused." Mei stuttered in the beginning. Izayoi nodded and left the table and ran to her room.

'I wonder why she asked to leave the table so fast.' said in his head. "Mother My I be excused also?" Inuyasha asked his mom and she nodded. Inuyasha went to Mei's room and Knocked on her door.

"Mei May I come in?" Inuyasha asked. Mei knew that every Half-demon has a night or day when they loses their demon power so she let her brother in.

"Yes you may come in but don't freak out how i look." She told him. Inuyasha went in and found no longer a Half-demon girl but a human girl with blue eyes and no dog ears on her head.

"Oh now I see why you left the table so fast to night is your human night." Inuyasha said. Mei nodded. "You know Mom and Dad won't freak out when u change you know." Mei slapped her head.

"I am so stupid I forgot they wouldn't care if i changed in front of them." Mei said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well I am going to Hit the Hay. And Mei." Inuyasha said.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"You better not tell Kagome I like her." He told her.

"My lips are sealed." Mei said as she pretends to zip and lock her lips.

"Night sis." Inuyasha said.

"Night Bro." Mei said as she gave her brother a hug good night. Then Inuyasha left to his room and went to bed. Mei went to bed also and hope she won't have night meres of kids beating her up.

* * *

EarthPrincessTerra: Sorry for the long wait folks.

Inuyasha: You took to long to get Back here you know.

Kagome: Inuyasha Sit!

Inuyasha: What was the sit for now?

Kagome: stop being mean to Earth Princess Terra.

shippo pops out of now where.

Shippo: When am I coming back into the story?

EarthPrincessTerra: You will be in the next chapter okay?

Shippo: Okay!

EarthPrincessTerra: Hey Inuyasha I will give you a bowl of ramen if you tell people I don't own you and the others.

Inuyasha gladly got up when he heard the word ramen.

Inuyasha: EarthPrincessTerra doesn't own any of the Characters from Inuyasha. There I did it now where is is my ramen?

EarthPrincessTerra: SAY goodbye everyone.

Kagome and shippo:bye

Inuyasha: hey what about my ramen?!

EarthPrincessTerra: Bye until next time.

Inuyasha: Where is my ramen?!


	8. the new kid

**Declaimer- i don't own inuyasha or the characters from the show.**

**Last time**

"Night Bro." Mei said as she gave her brother a hug good night. Then Inuyasha left to his room and went to bed. Mei went to bed also and hope she won't have night meres of kids beating her up.

* * *

Chapter 8 **The new Kid.**

Mei was awoken from her sleep by her alarm clock which was set for 6:30 Am, she is back in her half-demon form. Mei took her shower and went to pick out clothes to wear today. She chosen to wear a pink t-shirt with a blue butterfly on the front, blue jeans and light blue sneakers. After she got dressed she put her hair into two braids. Then she went down for breakfast. When she got down there she saw her family eating, except Sesshomaru he was at the school already getting ready for the school day.

"Morning everyone." Mei said to her family.

"Morning Mei did you have a goods night sleep?" Inutaisho asked Mei. Mei nodded and sat down and starting eating her pancakes. After Mei and Inuyasha were done eating they put their dishes in the sink and started headed out the door for school. Then Mei remembered the rosary she bought 2 years ago, the store keeper told her only a priestess can put it on someone and use a command to heel who ever wears it.

"Um Inuyasha I forgot something in my room I'll be back down in a minute okay?" Mei said.

"Okay." Inuyasha said and headed to the car. Mei got the rosary from her room and put it in her pocket and then headed to the car and got in it and they headed off to school. When they got to the school they saw their friends waiting for them with Shippo.

"Hey guys they are here." Kagome said as her and the others started walking towards Inuyasha and Mei.

"Morning everyone." Mei said.

"I see that shorty has joined our group." Inuyasha said as he saw Shippo in the group.

"Hey I ain't that short." Shippo said.

"Are to." Inuyasha said getting near Shippo.

"Am not." Shippo said when he got in front of Inuyasha.

'I think now would be the time to give the Rosary to Kagome.' Mei thought. "Hey Kagome may I speak to you for a moment?" Mei asked Kagome. Kagome nodded And walked over to Mei.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"You and I both know we don't want my brother fighting with that short temper of his well I have something to handle that." Mei told her.

"You do? What is it? Maybe he will stop calling me wench once and for all." Kagome said. Mei reached into her pocket and pulled out the rosary.

"This is a rosary that are made for demons and half-demons if you put this around Inuyasha's neck and give him a command we will see what happens next." Mei said as she handed the rosary to Kagome. Kagome nodded and headed back to Inuyasha and threw it on his neck and it landed right around his neck.

"Mei what did Kagome put around Inuyasha's neck?" Sango asked. Miroku already knew what it was he was smirking.

"You will see in about a minute." Mei said.

"Kagome why did you put this on me?" Inuyasha said as he tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge."Hey it won't come off!" Inuyasha said.

"Um Shippo I would get out of Inuyasha way." Mei said and shippo listened to her.

"Hey Wench take this thing off of me." Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

'What Command would be perfect for him? I know since he is part dog...' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned to her.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted. With the command The rosary glowed and pulled Inuyasha's face to the ground. Mei, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were laughing at how he was face plated to the ground. Inuyasha was finally free from the sit spell.

"What are you all laughing?!" Inuyasha asked them while glaring at them.

"Nothing." They all said. Just then the school bell ranged for students to head to class. Everyone headed in they went to their homeroom. Then Came in with some announcements.

"Class quiet down now. Well you guys know that the dance is in 2 days don't forget to pick up your bracelet that makes our demon senses go away and we will also choose the cutest couple out of the dance then at 10 you take your bracelets off to show your date who you are. On other news we have a new student today." Ms. Tendo said. Then a boy with black hair and green eyes came in the room. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, Mei went wide eyed when she saw the boy.

'No way that can't be Kaito.' Mei thought.

"Class please welcome Kaito Osaka." Ms. Tendo said.

"Hello everyone." Kaito said as he bowed to the class.

"Kaito you can take a seat right next to Mei. Mei will you please stand so Kaito can find his seat." Ms, Tendo said.

"Y-yes." Mei said as a blush came to her cheeks. Then Kaito recognized Mei and went to his seat next to her.

"Hey Mei I haven't seen you since summer how is it going?" Kaito asked Mei. Mei blushed.

"I-it was good how about yours?" Mei asked him.

"It was good." Kaito said. Then Inuyasha and the others came to talk with them.

"Hi Kaito my name is Kagome. Theses are my other my other friends Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango." Kagome said while pointing out her friends when she spoke their names.

"Hey so are you guys friends of Mei's?" Kaito asked them. They nodded.

"Yeah we are. How do you know my sister Kaito?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Sister?" Kaito asked confused.

"Y-yeah Kaito I was able to find my real family Inuyasha is my brother as is also Mr. Takahashi." Mei said.

"That's so cool Mei I am happy for you." Kaito said as he hugged Mei. Then both he and Mei were blushing like crazy. They pulled apart and saw everyone's face. Kagome, Sango and Shippo were in awe cause Kagome and Sango had a feeling this is the guy that Mei has a Crush on, Inuyasha only did a keh sound, Miroku had a smirk on his face.

" I have known Mei since we were 6 years old." Kaito answered to Inuyasha's question. Inuyasha nodded and they all started chatting to each other.

**Kikyo's group**

The others were chatting about something Kikyo didn't really care about she was not happy that Mei was happy. She was thinking about getting Mei upset at the dance by drenching her with the punch, and maybe try to take her crush away.

**Lunch Time **

The group was walking to their favorite lunch spot which is out side under a tree. Mei was quiet walking the whole time, she watched her brother and friends talking with Kaito.

'Wow Kaito is actually going to school with me. He is so cute.' Mei thought then she started to blush. Kaito turned around and saw Mei was trailing behind with her face a little red. He then walked over to Mei.

"Hey Mei you feeling alright?" Kaito asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Mei said.

"Come on you guys we have to eat sooner or later." Inuyasha shouted to them. Miroku was just smiling away. While Shippo, Kagome and Sango were giving a thumbs up to Mei. Kaito nodded and took Mei's hand and started to walk outside with the rest of the group. Mei was shocked that he took her hand. They were finally outside and sat down and started to eat. Mei wasn't that hungry so she jumped up into the tree and started to sketch Kaito, while listening to Music on her mp3 player.

**The Conversation that is going on while Mei is drawing **

"So Kaito how do you like this school so far?" Kagome asked Kaito.

"I think it is pretty cool so far." Kaito said. Then he looked up at Mei. 'I wonder what she is drawing?' He thought.

"Hey does everyone want to hang out at my house after school today?" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be awsome Inuyasha, are you coming Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"I can't today guys I have to help my mom with some cleaning." Shippo said. They told him that it was okay maybe some other time.

"Oh Well. I will go since my lovely Sango is going." Miroku said as he put his arm around Sango's shoulders. Sango's face got all red.

"Pervert!" Sango Shouted as she slapped Miroku in the face.

"Are you coming Kaito?" Kagome asked Kaito.

"I guess. Is Mei coming?" He asked them.

"Of course she is coming she lives there." Inuyasha said. Kaito nodded. Just then Mei jumped down from the tree and landed next to kaito.

"So what you guys talking about?" Mei asked them.

"We going to come and hang out at your house after school today." Sango said.

"Oh Okay um can I walk home Inuyasha?" Mei asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes but Be careful okay." Inuyasha said.

"I will." Mei said.

'Wow Mei looks more cheerful since the last time I met her.' Kaito thought. Then the bell ranged signaling that lunch was over.


	9. Kaito asks Mei to the dance

**Declaimer- i don't own inuyasha or the characters from the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Kaito Asks Mei To The Dance.****  
**

* * *

**Mei's POV**

The last bell ranged throughout the school signaling that school was done. I grabbed my stuff and started heading to my locker. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Kaito.

"Hey Mei I will meet you outside then we can start walking to your house okay." he said. I nodded my head yes. Then I saw him head outside. I got to my locker and got my stuff and went outside. I saw him looking up at the sky.

"Are you just going to keep looking at the sky or do you want to see my new home?" I asked him. He looked at me and blushes a bit.

"Yeah lets go." He said. Then we started walking to my house. He told me what he has been up to and how his family is doing. We arrived at my house.

"Well this is my home now." I said to Kaito. His eyes went big when he saw the mansion.

"Is this really your home or are you just pulling my leg?" Kaito asked me.

"Nope this is my home." I said while laughing. Then I look at his face, his face showed he wanted to ask me a question.

"Mei I do have one question before why did you brother tell you to be careful walking home?" He asked me. I looked to the ground I was about to start crying but i forced my self to stop crying.

"W-well it is because my first few days at school weren't to great. I-i got beaten up." I Stuttered but mumbled the last part I had tears in my eyes. Then I just broke down crying right then with my head in my knees. Then felt someone warp there arms around me. I looked up to see Kaito hugging me trying to calm me down. He sat down and put me in his lap and started rocking back and forth humming a tune in my ear to help calm me down, I started to drift to sleep while he was humming then I was asleep in his lap while he was humming.

**Kaito's POV **

As we were walking to Mei's new home I was telling her how my family was doing and what I've been up to since we last saw each other. We finally stopped walking we were standing in front of I guess Mei's new home.

"Well this is my home now." Mei said as she gestured her home to me. My eyes went big when I saw her new home.

"Is this really your home or are you just pulling my leg?" I asked her. While looking at her for an answer.

"Nope this is my home." She said while laughing a bit. I was still wondering what her brother meant earlier about being careful walking home.

"Mei I do have one question before why did you brother tell you to be careful walking home?" I asked her. She then looked to the ground like she couldn't look at me.

"W-well it is because my first few days at school weren't to great. I-i got beaten up." She stuttered then mumbled the last part which i couldn't it catch but I saw tears in her eyes. She then broke down crying into her knees on the side walk. I hugged her trying to calm her down, she looked up to see who was hugging her with tears in her eyes, I don't like to see tears in her eyes at all. I sat down next to her and put her in my lap and rocked back and forth trying to calm her down while humming a tune. Then when I heard no more crying I looked down at her and saw that she has fallen asleep in my lap. I picked her up and carried her to her house and knocked on the door quietly so I wouldn't wake her up. The door opened and I saw Inuyasha standing there he must of heard us talking or just happen to be close by.

"Inuyasha she just exhausted from crying cause I guess I brought up something that made her upset can I take her to her room?" I asked him. He nodded and showed me the way to Mei's room. When we got to Mei's room I put her in her bed and went down to the living room where everyone was waiting for Mei and I to get here. I sat on the couch that was across from everyone else. They looked at me like they wanted answers.

"So Kaito why was my sister crying?" Inuyasha asked me.

"I asked her why you told her to be careful walking home today and she told me her first few days at school weren't to great and she mumbled the last part, I couldn't catch what it was, then she just started crying and I help calm her down but she fell asleep after i got her calmed down." I told him.

"Oh okay I understand now." Inuyasha said. I looked at the other three like they must have seen what was going on because Miroku had a smirk on his face and gave me a thumbs up and Kagome and Sango looked like they wanted to ask me questions and I was right.

"So Kaito do plan on going to the dance on friday?" Kagome asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"Who so you plan on taking to the dance?" Sango asked me.

"Well I was thinking of taking Mei if that is alright with you Inuyasha." I said.

"Yes it is alright with me, but if you hurt my sister I will come after you." He said. I nodded my head nervously.

"So Kaito how did were you able able to calm down Mei?" Miroku asked me.

"Well, When Mei and I were younger Mei told me that music, singing or humming help calmed her down so I deiced to hum a tune into her ear." I said. Kagome and Sango awed at what I said. Miroku still had that smirk of his on his face after I told them how I knew to calm Mei down, stupid pervert. Inuyasha just nodded. Just then I saw Mei must have woken up cause she is there standing and watching us. Our eyes locked on each other like it was only me and her in the room.

"Are you feeling alright now Mei?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes.

**Mei's POV **

I woke up and found myself in my room Kaito Or Inuyasha must of put me in my bed. Wait a minute where is Kaito?! I got out of my bed and ran down the stairs to the living room. I saw Kaito and everyone else talking. Thank goodness he didn't leave. Then he looked at me and our eyes locked, it felt as if we were the only people in the room.

"Are you feeling alright now Mei?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes. Then I walked over and sat down right next to him.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"Oh just sports isn't that right Inuyasha?" Kaito said. wait did I see him wink. I must have imagined it.

"Yeah were just talking about football." Inuyasha said. I just shrugged my shoulders. Then Sango just jumped off the couch with a excited look on her face.

"Okay who is up for DDR?" Sango asked.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" I asked, Kagome and Sango nodded their heads yes." I am so in!" I shouted. Inuyasha covered his ears.

"Mei lower the volume." Inuyasha said. I giggled.

"Sorry Bro." I said then we all head to the game room and played DDR. We lost the track of time and the moon was up in the sky. Lucky mom said that everyone can spend the night to night. Sango and Kagome are staying in my room with me, while Miroku and Kaito are staying in Inuyasha's room. After we ate dinner I deiced to go for a walk in our garden. As I was walking I started humming a song that I like to sing. Then I started to sing out loud.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**

**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**  
**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**  
**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**  
**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**  
**I love you Namida tomaranai**  
**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**  
**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?**  
**Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta**

**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de**  
**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?**

**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku**  
**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo**  
**Samukunai youni to**  
**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi**  
**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)**  
**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo**

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**  
**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?**

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**  
**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**  
**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**  
**I love you Mune ni komiageru**  
**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**  
**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo **

I finished singing and just sat on the bench looking at the moon in the sky. Then I smelled Kaito out here with me.

"You can sit down if you want Kaito." I said while still looking at the moon.

"Your nose can never let me try to surprise you can it?" Kaito asked me. I giggled.

"No it can't unless you try on the night I am human. Which by the way just happened a few days ago." I said with a smile. I turned and looked at kaito. I saw him staring at me.

"Mei I was wondering if you would like to go with the dance with me this Friday?" He asked me.

"Yes I will go to the dance with you Kaito." I said and I hugged him and he hugged me back. We sat for a while looking at the moon with me in his arms. Then we got up and walked back to the house hand in hand. Then he headed to Inuyasha's room after he dropped me off at my room. As He walked I smiled.

"Good night Kaito." I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"Good Night Mei." He said then continued walking to Inuyasha's room. I smiled and entered my room and saw Kagome and Sango asleep already. I got into my Night gown and got into my bed and went to sleep thinking at how to night was wonderful.


End file.
